Pardonne moi
by Golden Sun 17
Summary: Suite du chap 3 Destruction de Romances Ténébreuses de Mana Magician Girl


**PARDONNE-MOI**

****

****

One-shot

Genre : romance

Rating : General

Titre : Pardonne-moi

**_Disclaimer très important_**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage ! L'histoire non plus, j'ai fait que continuer que le chap 3 de Romances Ténébreuses de Mana Magician Girl ! Donc je publie ce one-shot avec son autorisation ! J'ai fait ça dans les règles ! Donc rien ne m'appartient en gros…. Nan, disons que la première partie vient de Mana Magician Girl (excellente auteur, je tiens à le préciser) et que la deuxième partie vient de moi ! J'espère être à la hauteur de son talent !_

_Résumé du chap 3 de Romances ténébreuses de Mana Magician Girl :_

_ Pendant les demis-finales de Bataille-Ville, sur le dirigeable de Kaiba, Sérénity a croisé le chemin du côté obscur de Marek. Devant cette âme si innocente, Marek a voulu la torturer, la détruire pour son propre plaisir personnel, la tourmenter en lui prenant son innocence ! Mais l'arrivée de Shizu lui a sauvé la vie ! Seulement, rien ne sera jamais comme avant, Sérénity reste brisée. . ._

_ Donc ce one-shot se passe juste après le tournoi de Bataille-Ville. Le Pharaon a vaincu Marek en finale. Le gentil Marek a repris possession de son corps et s'est excusé auprès de tout le monde. Seulement Sérénity reste sourde à ses excuses, elle n'oubliera jamais le mal qu'il lui a infligée, le fameux soir où a commencé sa destruction. . ._

La tournoi de Bataille-Ville était bel et bien fini, et Yugi en était encore une fois le grand vainqueur, au détriment de Kaiba. La victoire du Pharaon avait permis la libération de Marek de son côté obscur et Shizu avait finalement retrouvé son petit frère qu'elle aimait tant. Tout le petit groupe s'était retrouvé sur les quais du port de Domino devant un magnifique coucher de soleil.

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, tous les trois ? »demanda Yami à Marek, Shizu et Odion.

« Nous allons encore rester ici, le temps que l'exposition de ma soeur se termine », répondit Marek avec un franc sourire.

« Bien, on se croisera peut-être », supposa Joey.

« Oui, peut-être. . . », murmura Marek en regardant furtivement Sérénity, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

Sérénity était là, tête baissée, à côté de son frère Joey. Son visage n'avait aucune expression, aucun sourire. Même sa douceur habituelle avait disparu, elle paraissait un corps vide, dénué de tout sentiment.

« Bien, maintenant que l'humanité est tranquille, on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous et reprendre une vie normale ! » s'exclama Téa, heureuse que tout se termine bien.

« Sur ce, à bientôt, Pharaon », salua Shizu en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Yami.

« A bientôt », répondit-il de sa voix grave.

« Portez-vous bien et excusez-moi encore pour tout le mal que je vous ai causé », rappela Marek en regardant Sérénity.

Celle-ci avait serré les poings, le visage livide. Elle se détourna, devançant ses amis.

« Eh, Sérénity, où tu vas ? » l'arrêta Joey.

Elle s'arrêta, puis se retourna en esquissant un sourire forcé.

« Nulle part, Joey, je suis impatiente de rentrer à la maison, c'est tout. »

Seuls Marek et Shizu savaient que la jeune fille voulait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui. De Marek, l'homme qui l'avait torturée.

Après bien des au-revoir, le groupe d'amis se dispersa en direction de leur petit chez eux tant souhaité. A peine arrivée, Sérénity alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre devant un Joey pris au dépourvu.

« Eh, petite soeur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu te sens pas bien ? »

« Laisse, Joey, je suis juste fatiguée. Je n'ai rien de grave », parla-t-elle à travers la porte.

« Bien, je te laisse te reposer », acquiesça-t-il, sans être convaincu.

Dans sa chambre, Sérénity enfouit son visage entre les draps, son corps fut alors secoué de violents sanglots. La terreur la rongeait petit à petit, cette terreur la faisait peur, si peur qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait la surmonter un jour. Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Joey. Seule Shizu était au courant. Mais Dieu seul savait si cette âme fragile redeviendrait à nouveau elle-même. . .

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent à nouveau dans la routine habituelle. Mais Joey avait remarqué que sa soeur avait changé depuis quelques jours. Elle s'efforçait de rester naturelle mais il voyait bien qu'elle était toujours triste ou que quelque chose la préoccupait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez, elle lui envoyait un regard chargé de reproches, un regard qui voulait dire :

« Laisse-moi tranquille et vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. »

Non, Sérénity n'était plus la même. Elle en était même venue à porter un épais collant de laine sous son uniforme ainsi que son pull à manches longues. Et elle partait à l'école ainsi sans saluer qui que ce soit, sans prononcer un mot.

Un jour, elle rentrait seule des cours, pressée de rentrer chez elle. Elle marchait avec son sac d'école en main mais elle fut arrêtée par l'éveil de son sixième sens. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la suivait. Elle se retourna, elle ne vit personne, seulement la grande rue et quelques passants. Elle reprit son chemin, intriguée et le visage préoccupé. Son sixième sens ne la trompait jamais, pourtant. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées par deux puissants bras qui l'empoignèrent et la plaquèrent contre un mur, à quelques centimètres du sol, dans une sombre ruelle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur une lame tranchante pointée sur son visage.

« Tu restes bien tranquille et je te promets de pas te tuer » murmura son agresseur, un grand homme aux petits yeux et à l'aspect gothique.

Sérénity ne répondit pas, paralysée de peur. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable de faire un seul mouvement. L'homme devant elle sourit cruellement.

« Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait jamais se promener seule, tu le savais pas ? »

Avec la lame de son couteau, il traça une ligne ensanglantée sur le visage de cette jeune innocente qui ne demandait qu'à être chez elle en sécurité. Elle grimaça de douleur. Il la reposa à terre pour enfouir sa tête dans la longue chevelure auburn de Sérénity qui n'éprouva rien d'autre qu'un profond dégoût. L'agresseur glissa sauvagement sa main sous le haut de l'uniforme de Sérénity qui ne put en supporter davantage.

« Non, arrêtez ! » cria-t-elle en le repoussant violemment contre le mur derrière lui.

Elle profita de ce bref moment de répit pour courir aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'enfuir bien loin que l'homme la rattrapa aisément. Il saisit son bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Te débattre ne fera qu'ouvrir davantage mon appétit d'homme ! »

« NON ! AAAAAHHHHHHH ! » cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces en espérant qu'on puisse l'entendre.

Il lui infligea un violent coup de poing au visage. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa du coin de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. C'en était fini d'elle. . . Il la laissa tomber à terre. En esquissant un sourire malsain, il posa un genou à terre et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures en promenant son regard sur elle. Il voulait s'amuser un peu avant de l'achever.

« Eh, toi, laisse-la tranquille ! » intervint la voix d'un jeune homme qui accourut dans sa direction.

L'agresseur jura avant de dégainer à nouveau son couteau acéré en attendant que le jeune homme arrive.

Sérénity entendit des voix hurler, des bruits de bagarre à proximité d'elle. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et put voir, à travers une vision floue, deux hommes qui se battaient, l'un usant d'une arme blanche, et l'autre usant de ses poings et ses jambes pour se défendre. Elle reconnut l'homme à l'arme blanche comme étant son agresseur. Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant, elle saisit un fin bâton de fer et se releva avec beaucoup de mal en s'aidant du mur contre lequel elle reposait. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle fit quelques pas en avant et eut le courage d'abattre son arme de fortune de toutes ses forces sur la tête du pervers. Celui-ci s'effondra sous le choc. Sérénity lâcha son bâton et tomba à genoux à bout de forces. Le jeune homme qui était venu pour la sauver se précipita vers elle.

« Ça va aller ?. . . Sérénity ? »

Sérénity eut comme un sursaut. Elle avait reconnu cette voix. Elle voulut le voir pour en avoir le coeur net. Elle releva lentement la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ces cheveux blonds, cette peau mate, ces yeux mauves. . . Non, pas lui. Tout le monde mais pas lui ! C'était impossible, elle vivait un vrai cauchemar ! Elle ne se réveillerait donc jamais !

« Non, pas toi. . . » commença-t-elle à sangloter avec un mouvement de recul.

« Tout va bien, c'est fini » tenta Marek de la rassurer, croyant qu'elle était encore sous le choc.

Il avança sa main pour examiner la profonde entaille qu'elle avait sur le visage mais elle refusa tout contact.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Puis elle ne put contenir davantage ses larmes. Qu'avait-elle fait au ciel pour mériter tout ça ? D'abord, ce pervers et puis Marek qui était venu la sauver. Marek. . . Jamais elle n'oubliera le visage de son bourreau, celui qui la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle ne se défera plus jamais de cet horrible souvenir.

Flash-back

« Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. . . murmura-t-il. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai grande envie de m'amuser. . . »

Ce faisant, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui n'osa pas bouger, et la promena un moment de haut en bas de sa chevelure, semblant apprécier sa douceur satinée. Puis, il descendit plus bas, dans son cou, effleurant sa peau de ses doigts glacés. Et, soudainement, il plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, et lécha frénétiquement sa nuque et son épaule.

Sérénity se débattit, en vain ; elle gémit de douleur car il lui faisait mal ; il prenait plaisir à la torturer ainsi, et il n'avait pas l'intention de cesser. Ce n'était d'ailleurs que le commencement. . .

Le mal en lui redoubla encore à l'idée de blesser cette jeune fille insouciante, ignorante des souffrances et de la douleur de ce bas monde. Mais il savait quelle serait la blessure idéale. . . Une blessure dont elle ne pourrait jamais guérir.

Il sourit machiavéliquement en quittant son cou.

« Elle ne se doute pas de ce que je m'apprête à lui faire subir. »

Il pointa alors sa Baguette du Millénium vers la jeune fille ; l'objet brilla, et Sérénity fut prise d'un mal de tête fulgurant. Elle s'affaissa au sol en hurlant de douleur, pendant que Marek souriait cruellement.

« Pitié ! Arrête ça ! cria-t-elle, et Marek se mordit les lèvres car il venait de se rendre compte que quelqu'un pouvait entendre ses cris. Mais peu importe, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de la faire souffrir. . . d'une autre manière. . .

Il arrêta cette torture et la remit brusquement sur ces pieds en la collant contre lui. Son souffle vint brûler la joue de la jeune fille, affaiblie et sur le point de s'évanouir. Sans prévenir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, les emprisonnant avec avidité. Ses dents vinrent mordre la chair, et un filet de sang s'écoula des lèvres de la jeune fille, qui gémit de douleur, mais ce gémissement fut étouffé par la bouche de Marek sur la sienne. Il perça la résistance de la jeune fille, et viola bientôt l'entrée de sa bouche, l'embrassant sauvagement et sans la moindre passion, se contentant de lui voler son premier baiser sans le moindre remord.

La jeune fille était à bout de souffle ; il l'empêchait de respirer. Elle se débattit encore, incapable de retenir ses larmes de douleur et de dégoût à la fois. Il était en train de lui prendre ce qu'elle avait voulu réserver à celui qu'elle aimerait.

Marek posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, sans quitter ses lèvres, et la fit remonter lentement jusqu'à ses hanches.

Sérénity voulait hurler : elle cria à l'aide, secoua la tête dans tous les sens en espérant que Marek romprait le contact avec ses lèvres, mais celui-ci semblait se délecter de cette torture insupportable pour la jeune fille. Cette dernière tenta de se servir de ses jambes pour se dégager ; elle donna un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles de l'esprit maléfique, mais celui-ci arrêta son geste par l'extraordinaire force de sa propre jambe.

Sans la moindre émotion, Marek quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille, mais il ne la laissa pas reprendre son souffle ; d'une main, il arracha le gilet rose, et le tee-shirt que la jeune fille portait, révélant sa poitrine qu'il se mit à attaquer avec la même sauvagerie.

« NON ! » hurla-t-elle désespérément.

Elle était désormais prisonnière de cet esprit qui avait décidé de la détruire, physiquement et moralement. Il ne se souciait plus de ses cris déchirants, préférant contempler la vue qui s'offrait à lui, et en profiter jusqu'à ce que le corps de la jeune fille soit meurtri. . . détruit.

« NON ! cria Sérénity. NON ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! AIDEZ-MOI ! »

Ses paroles se heurtèrent au silence. Marek se redressa un instant.

« Personne ne viendra à ton secours. . . Tu es à moi ! »

Et il l'embrassa sauvagement à nouveau, buvant encore avidement le sang de la jeune fille.

« Tu es pure. . . Tu es innocente. . . ça ne fait que me réjouir encore plus. . . » murmura-t-il cruellement.

Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée par tant de lutte, et elle laissa l'esprit maléfique retourner à son occupation de la détruire. Elle finit par ne plus sentir les morsures et les coups qu'il lui infligeait ; elle sentait les mains de l'esprit maléfique descendre le long de son corps, tandis qu'il embrassait encore sa poitrine. Elle commençait à s'égarer, presque s'assoupir, lorsqu'une lumière se fit voir à travers ses paupières fermées, suivie d'une voix, qui n'était pas celle de son bourreau.

Fin flask-black

Cet horrible souvenir la hantait jour et nuit, il faisait partie d'elle, lui rappelant qu'elle vivait pour souffrir. Uniquement souffrir. Atrocement.

Marek baissa la tête, ne sachant que faire. Il était conscient de tout le mal qu'elle avait enduré par sa faute, sa faute à lui. Comment pouvait-il faire pour se racheter auprès d'elle. Il voulait tellement qu'elle lui accorde son pardon, par n'importe quel moyen. Il serait prêt à tout.

« Sérénity, laisse-moi t'aider, je t'en prie », la supplia-t-il d'une douce voix.

Mais elle secoua la tête, obstinée dans son refus de le voir et d'accepter son aide. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, toute seule dans cet endroit sombre et humide. Pour le moment, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. N'ayant pas le coeur de la laisser seule, Marek préféra rester avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve un peu de forces. Il s'agenouilla et attendit qu'elle se porte un peu mieux pour pouvoir bouger. Sérénity releva ses jambes sous son menton et s'entoura de ses bras comme pour se réchauffer sous la douce brise de cette fin de journée. Elle restait toujours silencieuse. Marek garda ses yeux mauves posés sur elle, son visage. Même avec cette cicatrice sur la joue, elle était toujours belle et elle avait son expression angélique. Un ange aux ailes brisées, à cause de lui. . . Il se trouva détestable sur le coup. Comment avait-il pu faire autant de mal à cet être aussi pur, aussi parfait ? Il était vraiment dénué de tout sentiment humain quand il l'avait torturée ainsi !

Sérénity resta un long moment sans rien dire, puis elle consentit à relever la tête, sentant que Marek la regardait avec insistance. Son regard était doux, tendre, attentionné. Ce regard n'avait rien avoir avec celui avec lequel la regardait son bourreau. Il n'inspirait aucune crainte mais plutôt une certaine peine, de la compassion.

« Tu veux bien que je te raccompagne chez toi ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix bienveillante.

Mais elle se leva péniblement sans lui donner de réponse. Elle essaya de faire abstraction de sa présence. Même si elle avait encore peur de lui, elle savait tout au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Alors qu'importe ! Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il ne la touchait pas ! Tous les deux sortirent de la ruelle et rejoignirent la rue principale. Ils marchèrent un long moment avant d'entrer dans un immeuble. Marek examina les lieux. Ainsi, c'était ici qu'habitait Sérénity avec sa petite famille. Celle-ci se dirigea vers les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant en panne. Ils se mirent à gravir les marches, tous les deux.

« Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ? » lança froidement Sérénity.

« Je veux m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien jusqu'à ce que tu soies chez toi », répondit Marek après une courte hésitation.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! » ordonna-t-elle sans hausser la voix pour ne pas troubler le voisinage.

Marek se sentit visé et il en avait plus qu'assez de ce petit jeu. Il monta deux marches d'un coup et barra la route de Sérénity en se mettant devant elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je sais que rien n'est en mesure de me racheter pour ce que je t'ai fait subir ! Crois-moi, j'en suis profondément navré mais tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé ! Je t'en prie, repartons sur de nouvelles bases ! Je ne peux plus supporter de vivre dans la culpabilité, je t'en demande peut-être beaucoup mais réfléchis ! Je veux me racheter auprès de toi ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour obtenir ton pardon ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! »

Au fil de cette tirade, Sérénity fronça les sourcils, elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Comment osait-il. . . ? Elle leva vers lui des yeux emplis de haine évidente et de larmes de colère.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'endure en ce moment ! Cette blessure restera gravée en moi sans que je puisse l'effacer ! Tu te sens coupable ? Eh bien c'est parfait, car rien ne justifie ton attitude, ce soir-là ! Et je suis brisée à cause de toi ! S'il te plaît, rends-moi service. Disparais de ma vie et ne reviens plus jamais mais sache que je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Il n'y a que le temps qui puisse recoller les morceaux. Quant à toi, oublie-moi car tu me fais plus de mal que de bien. »

Ces derniers mots anéantirent Marek. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de se racheter. Mais comment vivre ainsi, tel un criminel attendant que la culpabilité le détruise peu à peu jusqu'à le consumer entièrement, laissant des cendres emportées dans l'oubli ?

Marek se rapprocha de Sérénity, il voulait la supplier en la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle prit peur. Elle recula mais elle se heurta au mur. Marek mit ses mains contre le mur, de chaque côté d'elle.

« Je t'en supplie, donne-moi une chance. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Je te donne ma vie. . . »

Mais même sa vie se suffirait pas pour effacer tout ça. Sérénity sentit les larmes couler de nouveau le long de ses joues. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de s'écarter d'elle mais aucun son ne sortit. Marek avait plongé son regard dans le sien, elle détourna la tête de peur de se sentir prisonnière de ce regard si envoûtant. Mais Marek releva doucement son menton et passa son pouce au coin de ses lèvres pour essuyer le sang. Il resta fixé sur les lèvres rosées, il ne résista à l'envie de les embrasser. Il se pencha lentement et les effleura pour ne pas la brusquer. Il avait déjà goûté à ses lèvres si sucrées et si douces mais la première fois, il les avait savourées sans délicatesse, sans douceur et même avec une sauvagerie sans pareille. Cette fois-ci, l'instant serait magique.

Sérénity avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Marek sous ce baiser totalement inattendu. C'était différent de la première fois. Elle ne saurait décrire ce qu'elle vivait en cet instant précis. Elle sentit des doux frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, quelle agréable sensation ! Elle ignorait si c'était cela qu'on ressentait quand on avait son premier baiser, mais cela y ressemblait fort. Marek captura davantage ses lèvres avec le consentement de Sérénity qui les lui offrait volontiers. Mais que se passait-il ? Il était en train de semer le doute dans sa tête pour qu'elle révise son jugement ! Sérénity reprit ses esprits, elle le repoussa violemment.

« Non, arrête ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! » décida-t-elle avant de s'enfuir dans son appartement et de le refermer à clé.

Marek soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Il avait perdu la tête. Ou plutôt elle lui faisait perdre la tête.

Sérénity courut dans sa chambre sans avoir pris la peine de saluer son frère ou même sa mère. Elle s'effondra sur son lit. Elle avait commis une erreur fatale en se laissant embrasser. En pensant à ce baiser. . . Il lui semblait que ce n'était pas le même homme qui lui avait son premier baiser, ce Marek-là était trop différent. . . Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle douceur, une telle passion. Mais était-ce vraiment de la passion ? Ou bien de l'amour ? Non, elle refusait de penser une telle chose, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de celui qui l'avait torturée. Pourtant, ce n'était plus le même, il l'avait clairement montré pendant son duel contre Yugi. Son côté maléfique avait disparu pour toujours. Cette histoire dépassait complètement Sérénity, elle n'était plus sûre de distinguer correctement le bien du mal. Il la faisait douter, ce n'était pas bon du tout. . .

Le lendemain, elle alla à l'école en compagnie de son frère Joey (1). Elle avait son habituelle humeur maussade à la différence qu'elle avait passé une nuit exécrable. Joey était fou d'inquiétude pour elle mais il avait renoncé à la questionner au bout de l'énième supplication de sa soeur. Lui et sa mère avaient bien sûr remarqué qu'elle s'était faite agressée, à en juger par la cicatrice sur sa joue. Mais Sérénity ne leur avait rien appris d'autre sur l'origine de son piteux état. Joey la sentait profondément troublée même s'il faisait tout son possible pour la faire rire avec ses pires blagues. Rien n'y faisait, elle restait impassible.

A la récréation, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations qui fusaient autour d'elle. Joey parla de son inquiétude à ses amis.

« Sérénity m'inquiète sérieusement. Elle a changé depuis qu'on est rentrés du tournoi. Elle est toujours morose et elle ne parle à personne, même pas à son frère chéri ! »

« Peut-être qu'elle en a assez de toi ! » plaisanta Tristan.

« Ouais, elle a bien dû se rendre compte que tu n'étais pas le grand frère idéal ! » poursuivit Duke sur le même ton que Tristan.

« Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! coupa Téa. Je comprends ce que Joey veut dire. Regardez Sérénity, elle a la tête ailleurs. »

« Sérénity, on peut savoir à quoi tu penses ? Tu as l'air songeur », incita Yugi.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, se rendant compte qu'on lui parlait.

« Hein ? Euh. . . Ne vous en faites pas, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je dois couver quelque chose, rien de grave », démentit-elle.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » reprit Joey.

« Joey, on en a parlé des tonnes de fois, tu ne vas pas recommencer », réprimanda Sérénity, lasse de répéter trente fois les mêmes choses à son frère.

« Mais, petite soeur, je m'inquiète pour toi, comme tout grand frère qui se respecte ! »

Sérénity soupira.

« Je sais, mais je suis assez grande pour régler mes problèmes seule ! »

« Tu as des problèmes ? » s'enquit Joey, entêté dans sa manie de s'occuper d'elle.

« Joey, ça suffit ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Quand vas-tu comprendre ? Je n'ai plus 5 ans ! cria-t-elle, en colère et les larmes aux yeux. J'en ai assez, laissez-moi tous tranquille ! »

Elle s'enfuit sans rien demander davantage. Elle disparut à l'entrée de l'établissement. Elle courut jusqu'à sa salle de cours et s'assit à son bureau. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses bras croisés. Pourquoi n'avait-elle droit à aucune tranquillité ? Tout le monde l'énervait avec ses questions, en train de se mêler de sa vie privée. . . Son esprit était tout chamboulé depuis que Marek. . . l'avait embrassée la veille. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer à cette pensée. Elle porta une main sur sa poitrine pour apaiser ses coups qui lui faisaient mal. Elle ressentit une étrange sensation.

« J'ai envie d'être près de lui. C'est étrange. . . », pensa-t-elle, nerveuse.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, annonçant la reprise des cours. Le reste de la journée, elle resta perdue dans ses pensées, écoutant partiellement les leçons données par les professeurs.

Marek était dans le bureau de sa soeur Shizu, dans les étages situés au-dessus de l'exposition du musée. Il fixait le paysage par la fenêtre. Shizu revint dans la pièce, avec un carnet de notes dans la main, elle venait de procéder à l'expertise d'une nouvelle trouvaille archéologique. Elle trouva son frère, devant la fenêtre, l'air songeur.

« Marek, tout va bien ? » s'assura-t-elle.

« Oui, ça va bien », répondit-il distraitement.

Shizu ne fut pas du tout convaincue par cette réponse douteuse. L'état de son frère lui disait tout, sauf qu'il allait bien. Au contraire, il était préoccupé et semblait souffrir d'un mal que seul son coeur pouvait identifier.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » se répéta-t-elle, persuadée que Marek allait finir par se confier.

« C'est Sérénity », répondit-il sans se faire prier.

Shizu alla s'asseoir, attendant que son frère s'explique. Ce qu'il fit.

« J'aurais préféré ne jamais la rencontrer. Elle n'aurait pas enduré tant de souffrance, par ma faute. Et je crois que je n'ai fait qu'aggraver mon cas. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais, mais je ne peux pas vivre avec une telle culpabilité sur le coeur, ma conscience me l'interdit. »

« Est-ce qu'elle connaît tes sentiments à son égard ? Si elle en a conscience, alors elle est aussi perdue que toi », avoua-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas pu résisté, hier. Je lui ai fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. »

Shizu devina aisément ce qu'il s'était passé, même si Marek ne lui avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pas besoin des détails pour savoir que son petit frère était en proie à un grand désespoir.

« C'est en lui avouant ce que tu ressens que tu réussiras à l'apaiser, elle mais toi aussi. Il ne faut plus regarder en arrière, fais-lui comprendre une dernière fois et laisse-la si elle ne veut plus te revoir. C'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner. »

« C'est trop tard, je ne peux plus reculer. J'ai trop de choses sur le coeur pour les cacher plus longtemps ! J'en ai assez de me voiler la face ! »

Marek traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide mais Shizu l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Marek ! »

Il se retourna.

« Sois prudent, ne la brusque pas. »

« Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien », lui dit-il en esquissant un doux sourire.

Il partit sans plus attendre. Il brûlait d'envie de la revoir, au moins une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vie pour de bon, si cela pouvait l'aider.

Sérénity n'avait rien retenu des cours qu'elle avait suivis dans la journée, elle était trop occupée à penser à Marek et à ses sentiments envers lui. Et chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle sentait comme un grand poids qui comprimait son coeur. C'en était presque douloureux. Pourtant, elle était étrangement persuadée que seul Marek pouvait la guérir de ce mal. Personne d'autre.

Elle n'attendit pas son frère. Elle voulait rentrer seule pour une fois. Et puis elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle franchit le portail de l'école et tourna sur sa droite. Elle se figea en relevant la tête. Elle recula lentement tandis que, lui, s'avançait vers elle. Lui, Marek.

« Sérénity, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Juste une dernière fois. Après, je te laisserai tranquille, tu as ma parole. »

Elle s'arrêta de reculer. Elle le croyait même si cela paraissait insensé.

Plus loin, Yugi, Joey et leurs amis arrivaient en courant en espérant rejoindre Sérénity qui avait pris de l'avance. Joey s'arrêta, imité par Yugi et les autres.

« Eh, mais c'est Marek là-bas ! » reconnut Yugi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Sérénity ? » se méfia Joey.

Ce qu'ils virent ensuite les surprit au plus haut point. Le jeune homme égyptien s'était agenouillé aux pieds de la jeune fille, qui ne comprenait rien à son attitude. Il releva ses yeux mauves vers elle.

« Je sais que je ne fais que me répéter mais je n'ai pas le choix », commença-t-il alors que Joey arrivait pour se mettre aux côtés de sa soeur.

Tant pis, Marek continua dans sa lancée.

« Sérénity, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais ce qu'il s'est passé hier, nous ne pouvons le rejeter davantage. J'en ai la certitude, maintenant. Je t'aime. . . Mais je sais pas si cet amour suffira à effacer tout le mal que tu as enduré à cause de moi. . . »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Joey se jeta sur lui. Il l'agrippa au col de sa veste.

« Quoi, tu lui as fait du mal ? Alors c'est à cause de toi qu'elle ne sourit plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Allez, réponds ! »

Marek se laissa faire, après tout, il avait mérité la colère de Joey. Il ne faisait que protéger sa petite soeur, il comprit tout à fait sa réaction. C'est pourquoi il ne se débattait pas. Il regarda Joey dans les yeux et il avoua la triste vérité.

« Pendant le tournoi, sur le dirigeable, je m'en suis pris à elle, j'ai voulu la détruire par tous les moyens. . . Je suis désolé. »

« Je vais t'apprendre à être désolé, ordure ! » gronda Joey.

« Joey, arrête ! » cria Sérénity.

Trop tard, Joey lui asséna un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire, Marek tomba à terre. Il se releva et se mit sur un genou. Joey allait encore lui faire payer ce crime, mais Yugi, Tristan et Duke se précipitèrent pour le retenir. Téa les rejoignit, elle voulut aider Marek mais Sérénity l'avait dévancée. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui pour voir si tout allait bien.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui, Sérénity ! » hurla Joey, hors de lui.

Joey se débattit violemment, Yugi, Tristan et Duke lâchèrent prise malgré eux. Il voulut régler son compte à Marek une bonne fois pour toutes mais Sérénity s'interposa.

« Pousse-toi, Sérénity ! »

Sérénity secoua la tête.

« Joey, arrête ! Marek s'est excusé, ça ne te suffit pas ? Il est désolé pour tout ! Et si tu ne te calmes pas, je resterai plantée là, tu m'entends ? »

« Laisse, Sénérity, je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Je comprends parfaitement ton frère. J'aurais réagi comme lui dans de telles circonstances », intervint Marek, tête baissée.

« Tais-toi, Marek, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! » coupa Joey.

« Joey, arrête ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Marek est désolé, il s'est assez excusé comme ça ! Et si tu n'es pas décidé à te calmer, je resterai plantée là ! » décida Sérénity, catastrophée.

« Mais Sérénity. . . »

« Pas de mais, Joey ! Je t'interdis de le toucher, tu m'entends ? »

« Même après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu es folle ! » s'indigna Joey, vraiment hors de lui.

« Il m'a sauvée, hier, quand je me suis fait agresser. Il est venu à mon secours. . . »

Sa voix commença à trembler, elle ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes. Elle se moquait bien que tout le monde regardait la scène, il fallait empêcher Joey de commettre le pire avant tout.

« Je t'assure, grand frère, il est différent de celui qu'on connaissait. . . je l'aime. J'aime Marek. . . grand frère », réussit-elle à articuler à travers ses sanglots.

Elle éclata en pleurs et s'effondra à genoux en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, devant son frère.

« Je t'en supplie, laisse-le, par pitié ! »

Elle en était à implorer sa pitié. Elle l'aimait. Cela avait refroidi Joey, qui restait figé après cette déclaration si soudaine. Marek se rapprocha de Sérénity même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Il la prit par les épaules, d'un air compatissant.

« Sérénity. . . »

Elle releva ses yeux baignés de larmes. Marek en eut le coeur brisé.

« Marek, pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi cruelle envers toi, je suis tellement désolée ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Il la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir parce que. . . je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon être, de tout mon coeur. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, en attendant qu'elle se calme. Après quelques minutes, elle arrêta de sangloter, elle s'écarta en essuyant ses joues humides.

« Sérénity », appela Joey.

Elle risqua un regard vers lui, son grand frère trop protecteur. Il avait un air dur sur le visage.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie privée. Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Sérénity se mordit la lèvre, elle se dit que Joey devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Surtout qu'il ne portait pas Marek dans son coeur, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que sa petite soeur aime celui qui avait failli tout détruire, son amitié avec Yugi mais surtout elle, la personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde.

« Joey. . . »

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Sache que si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là pour toi, petite soeur. Quant à toi, Marek, si tu la fais souffrir, je t'achèverais ce qui, je l'espère, n'arrivera pas. »

« Je l'espère aussi », acquiesça Marek.

« Prends soin d'elle. »

Il hocha la tête. Il avait la ferme intention de respecter la volonté de Joey. Il ne demandait que ça, s'occuper et chérir Sérénity, l'élue de son coeur.

« Je pars devant, ne traîne pas trop, Sérénity. »

« D'accord, grand frère. . . et merci », répondit-elle, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

Yugi, Téa, Tristan et Duke suivirent Joey. Ils passèrent tour à tour devant le nouveau couple en leur adressant des sourires. Sérénity et Marek les remercièrent intérieurement. Les deux jeunes tourtereaux commencèrent à rentrer lentement, Marek entourant les épaules de Sérénity d'un bras.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me donnerais une seconde chance. Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes », confia Marek, les yeux levés au ciel.

Puis il se tourna vers Sérénity et sécha les larmes qui perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux verts. Elle eut pour lui un regard désolé.

« J'ai vraiment été odieuse envers toi. Excuse-moi. . . »

Il l'interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse pour tout. »

Sans la laisser le temps de répliquer, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin droit à l'amour, il ne voulait plus le laisser s'échapper et le tenir fermement entre ses bras. Sérénity n'avait cru tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui l'aurait fait autant souffrir mais il était là pour la réconforter et l'aimer. C'était loin d'être une histoire comme dans les contes de fées mais qu'importe ! La vie était semée d'embûches, d'obstacles à surmonter et Marek les surmontera avec elle. Elle l'avait pardonné mais seul le temps pourra réellement guérir les anciennes blessures du coeur et de l'âme.

**FIN**

_(1) La mère Wheeler a décidé d'inscrire Sérénity dans la même école que Joey maintenant qu'ils vivaient de nouveau tous les trois._


End file.
